Bridezilla Moment
by RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP being grumpy for some reason or another. Person B asks if they want to cuddle and talk about it. Person A spits out a nasty response and walks into the other room, only to return a few minutes later and coyly apologize before accepting the offer


Ruby laid in bed, flipping through the channels on the television. Her eyes shifted upward for a moment to check the time on the clock. It was getting late and Belle still wasn't home. She leaned over to the side and reached for her phone. Just as she went to dial, she heard the door downstairs slam.

Her brow furrowed curiously. "Belle?" she called out as she heard footsteps stomping angrily up the stairs.

"What?" Belle snapped, entering the room. She removed her jacket, mumbling angrily to herself, and tossed it haphazardly on the bed.

Ruby watched as she began to pace in front of the bed they shared still grumbling. "Is something wrong, babe?" she asked, cautiously.

Belle turned to her. Her blue eyes were dark with a mixture of anger and frustration. "You think?" She crossed her arms against her chest. "Tell me, Captain Obvious, what was your first clue that something was bothering me? The door slam or the muttering?"

"The door slam." Ruby joked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

When Belle's eyes narrowed further and her jaw clenched, she knew the joke was a bad idea. She sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. She reached out for Belle who took a step back to avoid her touch.

"Everything's one big joke to you isn't it?" Belle hissed.

"No, babe, I-" Ruby sighed exasperated, running her hand through her hair. She reached out again and was able to catch Belle's arm. She pulled her closer. "Come on. Cuddle with me. We'll talk about whatever's bothering you."

Belle pulled away roughly. "Why so you can make more smart ass remarks?"

Ruby's eyebrows raised taken back by her response. "Belle, I just—"

Belle raised her hand cutting her off. "Save it." she ordered as she grabbed her jacket. She put it on quickly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ruby questioned, completely confused by what was happening.

Belle was out of the room and halfway down the stairs before her reply echoed off the walls of the apartment. "Away from you!" she shouted as the door slammed shut again.

Ruby sat in awe for a moment. Her brow draw together as she went over what just took place. "What the hell just happened?" she mumbled to no one. She shook her head and laid back down figuring it was best to give her fiance some space.

* * *

No less than fifteen minutes had passed when the door opened once again. Ruby listened, waiting for the slam, but it never came. She could hear quieter footsteps making their way up the stairs. She huffed a small laugh, shaking her head. Her attention focused on the tv as she waited patiently for Belle to enter.

The librarian stood in the door way, her hand resting on the frame. "Hey." she greeted, biting her lip timidly.

Ruby kept her eyes on the screen. "Hello." she replied, flatly as she flipped through the channels once again.

Belle tapped the door frame then slowly entered. She lowered her head ashamed of her previous behavior. She removed her jacket, placing it gently down on the bed. She looked at Ruby as her brain processed several things to say to her.

Ruby could feel her gaze, but she didn't look at her. A small smile formed on her lips. "Yes?"

Belle opened her mouth then quickly closed it. She pressed her knee into the mattress and crawled toward Ruby. Her arm immediately wrapped around the waitresses abdomen and she rested her head on her chest. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, leaning up to press a small kiss to Ruby's neck.

Ruby exhaled, content with her apology. She wrapped her arms around Belle and kissed her forehead. "Ready to tell me why you were acting like a crazy person?"

Belle nodded, gripping the bottom of Ruby's tank top.

Ruby smiled as she stroked her hair. "What happened?"

"Your grandmother is driving me crazy about our wedding." Belle confessed.

"Awww…" Ruby cooed with a small laugh. "Welcome to my life." She kissed her forehead again.

"She's not listening to me at all." Belle said, her hands twisted the fabric. Her eyes met Ruby's. "She called me a bridezilla."

Ruby tried to stifle her laugh, but it didn't work. When Belle's eyes narrowed, she kissed her quickly and caressed her cheek. "You are not a bridezilla." She paused, her face scruched in thought. "Well, about fifteen minutes ago you were." She released a yelp when Belle smacked her stomach. "Sorry…." she groaned.

"I just want our wedding to be perfect." Belle stated, nuzzling closer to Ruby. "Our version of perfect. Not some seventeenth century bore fest."

Ruby smiled as she squeezed her lovingly. "You want me to talk to her?"

Belle flashed her a hopeful look. "Please?"

Ruby touched her chin. "Anything for you." She kissed her lips. She moved back and looked sternly into her eyes. "But, if she pulls out the crossbow… I'm running."

Belle laughed finally. "I love you."

Ruby leaned in, closing the gap between them. "I love you." she responded, softly as she kissed her once again.


End file.
